Le temps des cerises
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Le souvenir d'une chanson qu'il avait écouté il y a longtemps, lui revint soudainement à l'esprit. Alors que les paroles défilaient dans sa tête, il se rendait compte que sa vie avait une note sucrée, qui lui rappelait le temps des cerises.


**Le temps des cerises**

**Auteur :** Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **Romance, PWP… Quoique, en fait, je pense que j'ai fais un flop…

**Pairing : **Draco/Harry

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Rowling.

**Résumé :** Le souvenir d'une chanson qu'il avait écoutée il y a longtemps, lui revint soudainement à l'esprit. Alors que les paroles défilaient dans sa tête, il se rendait compte que sa vie avait une note sucrée, qui lui rappelait le temps des cerises.

**Note : **Participation au défi N°19 sur le jeu « Le mouvement perpétuel » sur le forum de la « Ficothèque ardente » le thème était « friandise ». J'ai eu envie de m'amuser avec les fruits et de partir sur des jeux de goûts, de senteurs et d'impressions en jouant sur les mots. Tout cela peut être des friandises. Le temps des cerises est une chanson dont les paroles correspondaient plutôt bien à l'idée que je me faisais d'Harry sur ce texte – bien sûr, je me rends compte que je suis probablement la seule à savoir ça. D'ailleurs, la phrase en italique est tirée de la chanson – Mention de Mpreg.

**Bêta : **Plume d'eau 3

**oOo**

C'était aussi doux et sucré que la pulpe d'une cerise dans laquelle on croque pendant un beau jour d'été. Cela avait la douceur de la chair d'un agrume et l'acidité d'une orange. C'était enivrant. Cela lui faisait tourner la tête, ses sens n'avaient plus de repères. Il n'y avait plus de gravité, plus de normalité, tout était sens dessus-dessous et en même temps, tellement tangible et à sa place.

C'était la force de l'habitude, l'adresse de l'expérience. Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de mois ? D'années ? Les jours avaient défilé sans s'arrêter, emportant avec eux leurs lots de bon et de mauvais moments. Gravant dans leurs mémoires les rires et les sourires. Effaçant au gré des tempêtes les larmes de peine. Lavant au sein des pluies les chagrins trop lourds à porter, pour ne laisser au temps des cerises, que les bonheurs des lendemains radieux.

Il y avait dans sa façon de poser ses doigts sur sa peau, une tendresse qui avait été travaillée. La manière qu'ils avaient de glisser lentement, mais avec dextérité, prouvait combien ces gestes avaient été répétés de nombreuses fois.

C'était exquis. Cela avait l'odeur d'une pomme cuite et l'amertume d'une mûre sauvage. La langue courait sur la peau humide, happant un téton, qui avait pris la couleur violacée des myrtilles d'avoir été tant maltraité. Il y avait dans l'air une forte fragrance de mangue, de noix de coco et de sueur, mélange de gel douche, de lait et de fluides corporels après un effort intense.

Les gémissements se répercutaient sur les murs, témoins muets de la scène qui se déroulait entre leurs bras. Le bruit du tissu froissé était érotique. Une brise d'été, entrant par la fenêtre ouverte, les frôla. Les joues étaient rougies, les corps moites, les lèvres entrouvertes sur une respiration haletante de plaisir. Les doigts s'accrochaient aux draps, palpaient la peau, caressaient et flattaient des cheveux, les électrisant un peu plus.

Des soupirs étaient étouffés, les corps se tendaient, s'arquant toujours plus à la recherche du plaisir qui montaient crescendo en eux. Des dents mordirent la chair d'une épaule, arrachant une plainte de plaisir malgré les larmes aux coins des yeux.

Cela avait l'agressivité d'une groseille, l'horrible acidité d'un raisin pas assez mûr, mais la langue qui flatta la marque par la suite, avait l'onctuosité et la fraicheur d'une fraise que l'on vient juste de cueillir.

Des murmures se chuchotaient aux oreilles. Des désirs, des envies. Des voix qui quémandaient toujours plus. Qui imploraient d'aller plus fort, plus vite. Il y avait dans l'air ce besoin vital de ne faire plus qu'un, jusqu'au plus profond des entrailles. Ce besoin irrépressible de finir épuisé et mou, mais satisfait, comme rassasié.

Des cuisses s'écartaient toujours plus. Le bruit des corps qui s'entrechoquaient, tout autant que les sons qu'ils produisaient en s'emboîtant, était à la fois obscène et excitant. Une bouche happa une langue, qu'elle suça avidement tel un abricot particulièrement succulent. Les mouvements se faisaient amples et langoureux, tel le gout délicat d'une grenadelle.

Le lit grinçait de façon suggestive. Les gémissements montaient doucement, rauques, plaintifs, quémandeurs. Des « Oh oui ! » se répercutaient entre eux, plus présents et plus rapprochés, prémices de l'instant où le plaisir exploserait.

Une tête partit en arrière, dévoilant une gorge pale. Le corps s'arquât contre celui qui le surplombait, allant à sa rencontre, laissant ce sexe l'ouvrir toujours plus et s'enfouir toujours au plus profond de lui. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait à donner et dans cet infime instant, il acceptait tout ce que l'autre lui transmettait.

C'était de l'amour, de la confiance, des promesses de prochains lendemains. Des yeux s'ouvrirent pour contempler cet homme qui lui avait fait tourner la tête depuis des années. Pour contempler ces prunelles grises, qui l'avaient plus d'une fois fait chavirer, qui plus d'une fois, avaient été capables de faire effondrer ses positions. Ces mêmes prunelles, immuables, qui avaient toujours su lire en lui.

Ces yeux avaient toujours étés capables de le sonder, autant que ce corps, avait toujours été capable de le connaître intimement. Il n'y avait aucun secret possible entre eux, et les années avaient consolidé leur existence à deux.

La maison était vide parce que les enfants étaient partis en vacances, dispatchés un peu partout dans la famille, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour retenir cette voix qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

Un cri de jouissance explosa dans la moiteur de la chambre. Les gémissements se firent plus forts, plus demandeurs.

- Oui… Oui… Oohh oui, ne t'arrête pas ! Oui !

Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas pris le temps de s'arrêter sur leur plaisir ? Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas fait l'amour d'une façon aussi passionnelle ? De façon à ce que rien d'autre n'ait d'importance ? Il avait la désagréable impression que cela remontait à des années et tout à coup, il voulut que cela se reproduise le plus rapidement possible.

Il voulut ressentir encore une fois toutes ces choses qui avaient traversé son corps. Tous ces goûts, toutes ces odeurs. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les biceps pâles et puissants, qui l'avaient souvent retenu de bien des manières. Elles caressèrent ces bras qui l'avaient entourés dès l'instant où leur histoire avait commencé. Ces mêmes bras qui avait supporté ses cauchemars d'après guerre, la douleur de la perte d'un autre membre de sa famille, le chagrin de la perte d'un premier enfant, parce que la santé n'avait pas permis à la grossesse d'arriver à terme. Ces mêmes bras qui, quelques années plus tard, l'avait secoué pour lui faire entendre raison alors que son meilleur ami venait de mourir. Qui par la suite, l'avait supporté pendant ses accouchements, parce qu'il voulait une famille nombreuse.

Son corps se tendit et il se répandit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son mari grogna de plaisir en le sentant se resserrer autour de lui. Son visage avait toujours été beau à regarder, mais jamais il n'était plus magnifique que pendant qu'il jouissait en lui. Il avait l'égoïste sensation qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui et cette impression laissait un goût particulièrement sucré sur sa langue. Un goût qui éveillait ses papilles, aussi sournois et cachotier qu'un fruit sauvage.

Son époux s'affaissa sur lui, son sexe toujours prisonnier à l'intérieur de son corps. Il aimait ce petit moment après l'amour. Celui où ses mains pouvaient s'égarer sur la peau du dos de son homme, appréciant la douceur de la chair, telle une pêche parfaite. Son nez se perdit dans les cheveux, qui, malgré les années, avait toujours ce blond éclatant. Une odeur de noisette mélangée à la transpiration lui parvint et il frissonna. C'était bon et s'il n'était pas aussi épuisé, probablement aurait-il eu envie de recommencer.

Un souffle s'égara dans son cou, le faisant rire. Des doigts frôlèrent ses côtes le faisant se tortiller légèrement. Son mari avait toujours aimé s'amuser après l'acte. Certains avaient envie de fumer, d'autres de manger, lui, il préférait jouer à flatter son corps sous tous les angles.

Une brise pénétra dans la chambre. Les rideaux blancs volèrent et ils eurent la chaire de poule. Doucement, Draco se dégagea de lui en happant ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux, empreint d'une tendresse que confèrent les années de vie commune, puis il se leva. S'il y avait une deuxième chose que son mari aimait après le sexe, c'était bien de prendre une douche.

Le bruit de l'eau se fit entendre et un sourire étira ses lèvres. La nuit était à son apogée, la lune haute et le ciel noir, parsemé d'étoile. C'était une magnifique nuit d'été. Les grillons chantaient. Un hibou hulula, accompagné d'un loup et il ferma les yeux pour écouter tous ces sons. Une odeur sucrée lui parvint, mais il aurait été incapable de dire d'où cela provenait. De dehors ? De la salle de bain ? Où était-ce lui qui portait encore toutes les senteurs du monde ?

Un corps frais se coucha contre lui. Des gouttelettes d'eau glissèrent sur sa peau qu'il prit conscience d'avoir toujours brulante, la température de leurs ébats n'étant pas encore redescendu. Les arbres s'entrechoquaient à l'extérieur. Sous ses paupières closes, il pouvait presque les voir faire. Des lèvres se posèrent sur la chair tendre de sa gorge, le faisant soupirer.

Le souvenir d'une chanson qu'il avait écoutée il y a longtemps lui revint soudainement à l'esprit. Les paroles défilèrent dans sa tête. En aucun cas c'était gai, plutôt un texte particulièrement vrai, mais il n'y avait pas que de la souffrance. Comme l'auteur de cette chanson, il garderait en mémoire toutes les douleurs vécues, mais il avait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. _Un amoureux qui lui offrait du soleil au cœur_ et bien qu'il ne serait probablement jamais à l'abri des peines cruelles, il se dit que pour lui, c'était quand même encore, le temps des cerises.

**Fin**


End file.
